1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus and a printing apparatus that prints an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventionally known a sheet conveyance apparatus provided with a fixed flat guide plate capable of changing the width of a conveyance path to correct a meander occurring during conveyance of an elongated sheet, and a printing apparatus, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-73614. The guide plate extends in the conveyance direction of an elongated sheet, and functions as a width guide for the elongated sheet, thus correcting a meander.
However, with the configuration in which the fixed guide plate corrects the meander of an elongated sheet, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-73614, the fixed guide plate need be detached and attached (i.e., moved) every time a sheet to be conveyed is changed to another one having a different width. Therefore, when various sheets having different widths are conveyed in a short cycle, the guide plate need be detached and attached (i.e., a moving operation is required) accordingly, thereby raising the problem of poor workability, and further, the problem of erroneous attachment of the guide plate at another width position after the guide plate is detached. Moreover, the addition of an electric mechanism for automatically actuating the guide plate raises the problem of an increase in cost